


HALO, how are you?

by TrasBen



Series: Skeleton Shipping [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (my attempt), Alternate Universe - Rebornfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reborntale (Undertale), Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Money Shot, Movie Night!, Rebornfell Papyrus (Undertale), Rebornfell Sans (Undertale), Rebornswap Sans (Undertale), Reborntale Papyrus (Undertale), Reborntale Sans (Undertale), Reborntale Sans/Rebornfell Sans/Rebornswap Sans (Undertale), Smut, also red holds his breath for a really long time, and it's not to suck dick, and try not to think about it, but not really reborn tale/fell/swap, just with horns/tails/halos/wings, lazycherryberry - Freeform, mediocre porn, snuggles, the good old left hand, they just let their brothers do what they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrasBen/pseuds/TrasBen
Summary: After a mishap in their home universe, Boss takes Red to live in it's softer counterpart for his own safety.Red doesn't want to leave his brother, but two demonic datemates can help him feel better...18+
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Skeleton Shipping [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403878
Comments: 18
Kudos: 93





	1. DOGgone demons

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey
> 
> before you start reading, i'd like to give some credits real quick, ahem:
> 
> this premise for this fic was inspired by [this art](https://zwagyzonk.tumblr.com/post/188847424490) art on tumblr by [artist (@zwagyzonk)](https://zwagyzonk.tumblr.com/) \- i love their art!!! check 'em out!!
> 
> [rebornfell comics](https://colbypuppythebaker.tumblr.com/post/157875174994/welcome-to-rebornfell-an-underfell-universe)  
> [reborntale](https://reborntale.tumblr.com) , [reborntale's creator (@skellyhell)](https://skellyhell.tumblr.com)  
> i think rebornswap is just a spin-off people started making art for but if you have info i'd love to hear!
> 
> (if any of these are wrong or you have more info, again, leave a comment and tell me ;-;) 
> 
> technically im not using actual reborntale/fell/swap universes, i just wanted the horns and wings im sorry. pls enjoy despite my dummy.

“Yo chicken wings!” A gruff voice calls out, drawing the attention of Red. The small skeleton was sitting at his station, arms crossed to pillow his skull in front of him. He takes a glance up. Before him was Doggo, waving a dog treat inches from the skeleton's face.

Red had been minding his own fucking business at his sentry station, just like always, when  _ of course _ , the dogs have to come by and start something. Dogamy and Dogaressa usually kept their noses in their own business well enough because their tongues were shoved too far down each other’s throats to bother with a tiny feather-winged piece of garbage.

Doggo, though? This bastard has something out for Red. Maybe it was the one time he spread a rumour that the dog demon had mange.

Hehe… it had certainly been worth the torment to see how nobody would approach Doggo within a radius of over five feet at Grillby’s for two whole weeks.

“fuck off  _ dog _ breath, you’re  _ barkin _ ’ up th’ wrong tree..” Red snarls back, flipping the mutt off before settling back into his previous position. “i’m tryin’ ta sleep and ya stink of idiot. get lost.”

The dog growls.

“You sure are mouthy for a feathery fuck. Say, do you take confessions, freak?”

Red finally sits up, frustrated. Why the hell was Doggo being so fucking persistent today? The blind idiot was usually too skittish to leave his post for more than a few minutes while on duty.

“don’ worry,” Red tells the other mockingly. “made sure everyone already knew you still chase yer fuckin’ tail, so don’t bother.”

He notices that the monster has pocketed the dog treat he’d been holding and is balling his paws into fists. Shit. That’s not good.

“God, does anything but crap come out of your mouth? I asked you a fucking question!” Doggo barks as he slams his paws down on the front of Red’s sentry station. The tiny skeleton falls backwards in his attempt to spare himself from the other’s ire.

Before he lands, Red notices the scent of alcohol wafting off of Doggo.  _ Had he skipped his shift to drink? _

“what the hell, man?” The red toned skeleton’s voice wavers as he retorts. “have you been drinking? imma tell boss if you don’t leave!”

Doggo leans over the station’s counter. His face is less than a foot from where Red is crouched and he’s starting to get a  _ little _ worried. Fuck, where are Boss’ suprise-check-ins when you need them??

“Oooh no,  _ angel _ cakes. This is going to stay between me and you…” The dog slurs. The drinks must really be getting to him, because instead of going around the station, he only crawls over the counter. Red backs up, shuffling on his elbows, trying to put more space between them. His wings flutter anxiously behind him.

Doggo easily makes up the gap due to his size. He’s upon Red in less than a second.

“I’m fuckin’ tired of your attitude.” The larger monster growls. “Think you’re so goddamned high and mighty just ‘cause you’re a fuckin’ angel…” His meaty paws go to tap at the halo hovering over Red’s skull. The tiny monster flinches like he’d just prodded at his SOUL instead.

“w-what the fuck! get off, fuck’ get  _ off! _ ” Red shouts. He brings his hands up to push at Doggo’s chest, but it’s no use. A puny 1 HP lazy monster like himself is nowhere near strong enough to fight off Doggo physically.

“Mmm… never had an’ angel before… ain’t enough of you around…” The dog monster groans. His words are coming more slurred.

Red is in  _ danger. _

Ih a moment of pure panic, he summons a bone and knocks Doggo in the chest. He doesn’t want to impale a member of the Canine Unit - Boss would be pissed at the loss of manpower, but he wants to get away. It knocks the wind out of Doggo, allowing Red to crawl a safe distance away.

For a few moments, all Red can hear is the pounding of his own SOUL in his rib cage, still trying to alert, warn,  _ protect _ him from the danger. It’s only so much worse now that he’s not in immediate attack range, because it gives his stupid body an excuse to start breaking down.

The next thing Red hears is Boss.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!” The taller skeleton bursts into the clearing where Sans’ station was, fuming at the skull. He was far more intimidating than Sans, with thick and sharp horns that curled outwards from his skull. Giant bony wings draped with leathery skin protruded from his back.

Unlike his ‘angelic’ brother, Papyrus was a demon that demanded  _ respect  _ with his presence alone.

“b-boss…” Red stutters, attempting to try and explain why he was shivering out in the open instead of at his station like he was supposed to be.

A pained groan from Doggo not a few seconds later did all the explaining for him, though. Boss turned from Red to his station, a dark look passing over his face. He walks over to Red’s station and looks in.

Doggo is still sprawled on his front, panting to try and recover his breath.

“MUTT.”

“... Papyrus…?”

“WITH ALL DUE RESPECT, WHICH IS NONE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AWAY FROM YOUR POST?”

The dog monster pushes himself up and faces Boss nervously. If dogs could sweat Red bets he would be. Instead, he sways from side to side anxiously. 

Heh. Must be regretting those drinks now. Serves the fucker right.

“I… I was just checking up on ol’ Sansy..” He chuckles, “To… to make sure he wasn't sleeping on the job again?”

Boss gives Doggo a long, hard stare. He’s tapping his foot. Moving constantly to make sure Doggo can see every bit of the scowl he’s leveling at the other.

“YOU REEK.” He tells the other. “AND AS YOU CAN SEE, SANS IS VERY MUCH AWAKE.” Boss gestures to his still rattled brother.

Doggo laughs, but it’s strained and garbled. He knows he’s fucked. Red would be relishing in it if he still wasn’t lit up over his anxiety over what just happened. Shit. He hates being so weak, so nervous all the time.

“Guess he is, huh?” Doggo inches away from Boss slowly, as if forgetting that other monsters didn’t rely on their prey to be constantly moving in order to see it. “I can leave, then, mission accomplished!”   
  


“NOT SO FAST. CARE TO EXPLAIN WHAT PART OF A ‘CHECK-IN’ INVOLVES YOU SPRAWLED OVER MY BROTHER’S STATION?”

Doggo whines.

“It was Sans’ fault!” He cracks, finally. He points to Red, who is visible to the partially blind monster thanks to all the shaking he’s doing. “He was makin’ fun of me again!”

Without turning to his brother, Boss asks, “SANS?”

“n-no, boss, i d-d-d-didn’t…”

“HMPH.” Boss bares his teeth at Doggo, “I HATE LIARS. GET THE FUCK BACK TO YOUR STATION AND FEEL LUCKY I DIDN’T DUST YOU WHERE YOU STAND.”

The dog demon shivers a bit before Boss lets out an astonishingly impressive growl, and the furred bastard yelps, running with his tail quite literally tucked between his legs. He’s gone before Red can even blink. But even after the danger has passed, Red remains nervous.

When the disturbance is gone, Boss lets out a long sigh and walks over to Red, who is still trembling faintly despite being mostly recovered.

“SANS, CAN I TOUCH YOU?” He asks as gently as he really can.

Red nods his approval. He’s anxious, but he’s not panicking. Touch won’t set him off right now as long as it’s from his brother. Boss uses that as an invitation to pick Red up under the armpits and lift him off the ground.

“YOU’RE GOING HOME.”

The smaller skeleton sputters in denial, squirming but unable to release himself from his brother’s grasp.

“i, i c’n still work, br - b-boss.” Red insists. He’s not so much of a fuck up that he can’t handle a little attempted assault. Keyword  _ attempted _ . It’s not even the first time this has happened. Everybody thinks Red is easy. His wings and halo are like a beacon drawing in low lives who want to experience the closest thing they’ll get to ‘peace’.

“LOOK AT YOU. YOU’RE SHAKING. AND I’M FED UP.”

_ fed up? _

_ boss is fed up… _

_ boss is  _ fed up… _. _

Red’s anxiety skyrockets as he processes his brother's words. While the emotion behind the was clear, the recipient of Boss’ ire was vague. What was he fed up with? Doggo? With Red? 

Red’s weakness? Did he finally get tired of bailing his brother’s ass out?

_ Of course _ he did, Red was useless. Weak. Not intimidating at all - not  _ suited _ for the Underground. Angels didn’t belong here. Red recalls all the time he’d taken off his own halo just to stare at it.

_ you’re gonna get me killed _

The day has finally come.

Boss throws Red over his shoulder to carry him more confidently and continues to stride through the town, ignoring any monsters they may pass.

He walks until they reach Red’s once secret basement. Once upon a time, it housed all of Red’s notes, everything he saved when his father - their father - disappeared. It also housed the busted machine that the old man had left behind.

Or, the machine  _ had _ been busted… until a few years ago when Red had finally fixed it. It had opened up a new world of possibilities…. Well. Several worlds of possibilities, actually. With the machine, Red and Boss had gained access to the multiverse.

W-Was Boss sending Red away?   
  


It ignites a new sense of panic in Red, who begins to struggle in his brother’s hold.

“h-hold on, boss! ya don’t gotta do this! i ain’t useless! i-i can learn ta defend myself, c’mon man, don’t do this!” Red pleads. His useless wings flutter behind him. Boss had clipped them a while ago when Red was getting too reckless.

It was probably best for the time, but the feathers still hadn’t grown in evenly, which made it useless to attempt flight. They were still too small, anyways.

Boss enters the space and flicks on the lights, locking the door behind them before he finally sets Red down on the tiled floor. The small skeleton continues to plead in hopes that Boss will find him pathetic enough to keep around while the taller skeleton walks over to the machine and punches in a few numbers.

“THERE’S NO NEED TO WHINE, SANS. I’VE BEEN THINKING OF THIS FOR A WHILE. AFTER TODAY, I SEE THAT IS NECESSARY.” Boss is still turned away as he talks, which makes it difficult to discern his emotions.

Tears prick at the corner of Red’s eye sockets. Is this really it?

“d-do ya hate me that much?” Red sniffles pathetically. It’s a pointless attempt. There’s nothing in hell or heaven that can change his younger brother’s mind when it’s been made up.

Except, Boss turns around at that.

“WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU THINK I’M DOING, SANS?”   
  


Still blubbering, Red responds unsteadily. “k-kickin’ me out? ‘c-cause i’m, i’m u-u-useless?”

Boss sighs. Red hears the clicking of his brother’s heeled boots grow closer until they’re right in front of them. To his surprise, Boss crouches down to be on Red’s level. He’s looking at Red with a soft look in his sockets, nothing like what Red expected.

“STUPID ANGEL.” Boss says gently. “I’M NOT KICKING YOU OUT BECAUSE YOU’RE USELESS. I’VE COME TO REALIZE THAT THIS PLACE IS TOO DANGEROUS FOR A SOUL LIKE YOURS… IT’S SELFISH OF ME TO KEEP YOU HERE. INSTEAD, I HAVE BEEN GOING OVER AN ARRANGEMENT WITH VANILLA.”

Vanilla. The Papyrus from the softer universe. Another angel.

“... ‘nilla?” Red asks.

“I’VE ASKED HIM TO HOUSE YOU IN HIS UNIVERSE. THERE’S MORE ANGELS THERE, THE MONSTERS ARE KINDER…” Boss picks Red up again, under his arm like when Red falls asleep at Grillby’s and he has to pick his drunk ass up and take him home.

“b-but i wanna stay here. with you.” Red pleads. Even if his brother isn’t kicking him out because he hates Red, it doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt. Red doesn’t want to leave Boss. Doesn’t want to leave him alone in this fucked up world to fend for himself, even if Red wasn’t very much help in the first place.

“AND I WANT MY BROTHER TO REMAIN ALIVE AND SAFE. IS THAT A CRIME?” Boss has to speak louder to be heard over the machine, which has activated and is now droning loudly as it prepares to open up an inter-dimensional portal to Vanilla’s universe.

It isn’t a crime, not really. But that doesn’t mean Red has to like it.

… At the same time, he’s resigned. He knows there’s no getting through to Boss. He knows, deep down, that it  _ is _ safer for him in Vanilla’s universe. He wouldn't have to worry about getting assaulted at his post, wouldn’t have to worry about monsters trying to pluck out his feathers while he’s not watching just for the shits and giggles.

Boss carries Red through the portal. For a few seconds, the two do not exist.

… Then, they come out the other side. The basement of this universe is cleaner, less dreary looking. Vanilla has decorated it for incoming travelers to have a pleasant welcoming. Boss might ave done the same to their own basement if anybody actually wanted to visit their fucked up timeline.

Swiftly, the tall skeleton carries Red up the stairs and into the nicer version of Snowdin than they know. Surrounding monsters are wary of the large, intimidating demon that has just stepped out of the bone bro’s basement. They’re used to kind, angelic Papyrus. Not Boss.

Boss only sets Red down when they reach Vanilla and his brother, Classic’s, porch. He crouches down briefly to brush the imaginary dust off of Red’s shoulders before standing back up and rapping neatly three times on the door.

“BEST BEHAVIOR, RED.” Boss switches to using Red’s universal nickname. “VANILLA HAS AGREED TO LET YOU LIVE HERE.”

Not a moment later, Vanilla opens the door. His face lights up when he sees who his visitors are. “BOSS! RED! TO WHAT DO I OWE THIS VISIT!” The kind skeleton opens his door wider and ushers the two in. He has to move his wings out of the way - they’re not clipped, like Red’s. They’re full sized and something of an inconvenience.

Boss gives a brief incline of his head as a greeting and walks in stiffly. Red follows behind meekly, with his head down. He takes a seat beside where Boss has sat down on the other brother’s couch.

“... A RECENT EVENT HAS SHOWN TO ME THAT THIS WOULD BE THE BEST PLACE FOR RED.” He admits.

Some of Vanilla’s cheer falls away as he registers Boss’ words. His mouth pulls itself into a thin line before the grin comes back, more cautious than before.

“WELL! WE’LL JUST LOVE TO HAVE RED STAY WITH US. VISIT WHENEVER YOU LIKE, BOSS.” Vanilla stands by the door, wringing his hands together. “ARE… ARE YOU GOING TO STAY OVER FOR A LITTLE?”

Boss stares at Red with a contemplative look for a few moments, causing the small skeleton to sweat, before shaking his head slightly. “I STILL HAVE DUTIES TO ATTEND TO IN MY UNIVERSE.”

Red looks up at Boss, scared to be left alone so soon. While he’d visited this universe many times on his own and stayed here for up to a week, he wasn’t ready to be left alone with the knowledge that he was going to be living here, that he would be so far away from his brother so often.

Before he leaves, however, Boss puts a large hand on Red’s skull and gives him a small pet.

“BE GOOD, SANS. I LOVE YOU.”

_ shit. _

Those tears from earlier that Red had been holding in since he was still in his own universe fell readily down his face, snot dripping from his nasal cavity. He tried his best to use his sleeves to wipe away the evidence of his weakness, but there were too many tears. 

But he didn’t want to let Boss leave without a response.

Red nods his head violently, “m-mhm…. love” He sniffles, “love you toooooooooo!” The last word caught on a small sob.

“STARS, WHAT WILL YOU DO WITHOUT ME?” Boss says to himself. He bent down to wipe up Red’s face with his scarf. “IT’S NOT FOREVER, SANS. I’LL VISIT AFTER WORK.”

“okaaayyyy…” Red did his best to hold in his tears after Boss wiped them away, not wanting to undo his work, but it just resulted in him holding his breath with really puffed out cheeks and wobbly eye lights.

Boss sighs again before leaving, saying bye to Vanilla on his way out.

The tall angel looked awkward after. He wanted to comfort Red, but he didn’t want to make the situation worse. And based on his appearance - face going red from holding his breath in for too long - it wouldn’t take much to set the small skeleton off.

“I’LL MAKE TEA!” He blurts entirely too loudly, rushing into his kitchen. Red nods again and takes a pillow from the couch to hug tightly to his chest. 

Drawn in by Vanilla’s exclamation, Classic wanders down the stairs, his forked tail swaying lazily behind him. His horns curl back over his skull and end in sharp points facing upward. His own bone-and-leather wings are smaller than Boss’ - just barely enough to lift his bony body off the ground.

“what’s up?” He asks groggily. Probably just woke up.

When Classic sees Red, his brow bones shoot up in surprise. He takes note of how the red toned skeleton looks about to pass out, his face completely flushed.

“... dude… are you breathing?”

Red shakes his head imperceptibly.

Classic rushes over and shakes Red’s shoulders a little, “that’s unbe- _ breathe- _ able, red,you gotta calm down, bud.” At Classic’s words, Red lets out a giant gasp of air and draws in another one wetly. The tears he’s just been managing to hold at bay ruin his face again

The blue skeleton looks on with worry, not knowing what was wrong with Red or how to comfort him.

“hey, hey, tell me what’s wrong?” Classic coos eventually, taking a seat next to Red and hugging him to his side.

“MAYBE YOU CAN CALM YOUR DATEMATE.” Vanilla calls from the kitchen, “HE’S GOING THROUGH A VERY TOUGH CHANGE RIGHT NOW.”

“what happened?” He calls back to Vanilla, hoping to gain some insight.

Vanilla appears in the entryway that separates their kitchen from their living room. “BOSS DROPPED HIM OFF. HIS UNIVERSE IS TOO DANGEROUS FOR HIM TO STAY IN, SO HE’LL BE LIVING WITH US FROM NOW ON…”

Classic glances back down at Red with new understanding.

“oh…” He rubs the top of Red’s skull soothingly while the other clings to him and cries silently. “it’ll be okay, angel.”

Red makes a pathetic sob.

Classic gets an idea.

“... hey, didja want me to call blue?” He asks. Red’s head tilts up so he can face Classic properly.

He sniffles a few times before regaining the ability to speak. His face is still red from when he held his breath for two minutes straight like an idiot. The thought of their third datemate sends butterflies through his rib cage, but he pushes them away.

“nah, he’ll just try to make me feel better.”

Classic chuckles, “that’s the point, bud. i’m callin’ him.”

“nooooo….” Red whines. To no avail, however, since Classic pulls out his phone and dials up Blue with one hand. He puts the phone up to his ear and waits for Blue to pick up.

Red watches glumly as Sans invites Blue over and explains that Red is in a ‘funk’.

He hangs up after a minute and looks back down to Red.

“he’ll be over in a jiffy.”

Red scowls, “i heard.” He lays his skull back down on Classic’s chest and pushes him over so they’re laying down together, his clipped wings covering the both of them.

Red just wants to mope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is porn, are ya ready?


	2. ANGEL gets RAILED by DEMON boyfriends, you'll NEVER guess what happens next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hurr durr writing this was kind of awkward.... usually blue is more vocal when i write him..... hm.....

Blue puts together a Red-Care-Kit as soon as Classic mentions that he’s having a bad day. Their more angelic lover often pretended to be tougher than he was, which resulted in a lot of injuries both physical and emotional.

Some good food and hot drinks will help make him feel better, however! Along with plenty of snuggles.

Blue also packs some funny moves and a few other necessities before he heads out with a quick explanation to Stretch over where he was going. His younger brother waved him off lazily, telling him to be _safe_ , with a wink and a metaphorical nudge.

Blue rolled his eye lights.

He won’t lie and say he doesn’t think about his two lovers perhaps more often than he _should_ , thinking about what it’s like to have them under him… but he wasn’t depraved! He was going over to help Red feel better!

He admired his tallest lover greatly, for his beautiful white feathered wings, his lovely halo and his unwavering devotion.

It’s enough to make a demon like Blue smitten! And he was so lucky, too, to have Classic as well. His other lover was lazy and had a terrible taste in humor, but he was patient and protective.

And he won’t lie and say Classic wasn’t extremely handsome as well! Perhaps it’s narcissistic to think so, since they’re all multiversal duplicates of each other, but it’s true! Besides, it isn’t like there aren’t a few key differences between the three of them. 

Obviously, Red is an angel, but his teeth are sharper as well and his bones thicker. He’s riddled with chips and cracks that Blue loves to run his tongue over…

Classic has smooth bones like Blue, but his magic is a darker hue and he’s taller as well. While Blue’s semi-curly horns rise upwards, Classic's follow the curve of his skull. Blue’s wings are also larger despite being shorter than the other.

He bounces over to the basement and activates the machine, waiting patiently for it to start up.

When he finally arrives at Classic's universe, he pats himself over to make sure everything is still in order (a force of habit) and skips up to their door. He knocks politely. To Blue’s surprise, it’s not Classic or Red that opens the door, but Vanilla.

He looks surprised to see Blue, but let’s him in anyways.

“I DIDN’T KNOW MY BROTHER CALLED YOU OVER…” Vanilla tells Blue. “BUT I SUPPOSE IT’S A GOOD THING YOU’RE HERE TO WATCH THE TWO WHILE I’M AWAY AT UNDYNE’S!”

Blue grins at the angel.

“ARE YOU SLEEPING OVER AT HER HOUSE?”

Vanilla confirms this. “I WOULD LIKE TO BE HERE TO HELP RED SETTLE, BUT I’VE HAD THIS SCHEDULED FOR A MONTH…”

Settle? Why does Red need to settle…?

Vanila seems to notice Blue’s confusion. “DID THEY NOT TELL YOU…? I HATE TO BE THE ONE SPREADING SO MUCH INFORMATION, BUT SEEING AS YOU ARE THEIR DATEMATE, I THINK YOU SHOULD KNOW. RED HAS BEEN RELOCATED TO THIS UNIVERSE IN LIGHT OF SOME… EVENTS.”

Blue nods sagely to Vanilla, but inwardly, his thoughts are running wild. What happened? Was it more serious than Blue had originally thought…?

He was going to have to treat his datemate to some serious TLC!

Blue marches into the house and finds his lovers on the couch, Red cuddled up to a very willing Classic. The blue toned skeleton waves Blue over.

“there’s my favorite demon.” He purrs.

Red only huddles further into Classic. Blue frowns. Is Red trying to… ignore him?

Classic notices and waves nonchalantly.

“angel’s just grumpy. he doesn’t wanna be cheered up, but i think you can fix that, huh?”

Blue gives him a determined nod. “OF COURSE! I BROUGHT SNACKS AND MOVIES FOR AN EMERGENCY SNUGGLE FEST!” At that, Red peaks his face out from Classic’s sweater and looks over at Blue.

_Oh_ . He’s so precious. His face is Red, dried tear tracks running down his cheekbones. It looks so similar to when they have _fun_ that Blue has to kick himself mentally for getting slightly turned on.

“snuggles?” He asks pathetically. His voice is groggy presumably from crying.

“YES! I’LL PUT A MOVIE IN RIGHT NOW AND WE CAN SNUGGLE ALL NIGHT!” Red nods and pulls himself up. Classic follows reluctantly, not wanting to give up his lounging position. Blue joins them after he grabs a blanket and throws it over the three of them. He made sure to choose one of Red’s favorites.

His datemate’s eye lights go wide and bright at the opening of the human movie - Airplane!. Blue had never paid particular attention to it, so he couldn’t really describe it. Every time he’d sat down to watch it with either Classic or Red, he’d either fall asleep or get more caught up in their expressions than the movie itself.

It’s about halfway through the movie that Vanilla bids the three of them goodbye. On his way out, Classic requests that he turn the lights off. It gives the room a new ambiance.

“yo, blue.” Classic whispers over Red’s head.

“YES?”

“you said you got snacks, right?”

“MHM, THEY’RE IN THE BASKET OVER THERE.” Blue watches as Classic brings the basket over with blue magic, shaking his head at the laziness as Classic riffles through the contents.

“snacks?” Red’s attention is taken from the movie as he looks over at where Classic is rummaging.

Blue rubs Red’s shoulders comfortingly. “YES. I GOT YOUR FAVORITE, MUSTARD - “

“- chisps, pizza pockets…” Classic finishes for the smaller, still looking through the contents of the basket.

“YES, CHISPS AND PIZZA POCKETS, TOO.”

“... lube?!” Classic blurts out, picking up a plastic bottle filled with the clear substance. His eye lights are bright, his cheekbones are covered in a light hue as he blushes.

“AND LUBE!” Blue confirms before he registers exactly what he was admitting to. His skull bursts into a vivid blue right after. “AH, I MEAN…”

His datemate’s skulls turn to him, both slightly flushed as well. Classic takes an inconspicuous look at Red out of the corner of his socket.

“AH, UM, WELL… IT WAS FOR… AFTER YOU FELT BETTER?” Blue laughs nervously. He can’t meet the eye lights of either one of his lovers. He completely forgot he put that in there! If he had _known_ Red was sad about leaving his own universe, he wouldn’t have brought it…!

“DON’T WORRY ABOUT IT…” Blue continues after an extended silence, “YOU DON’T HAVE TO, I MEAN, _WE_ DON’T HAVE TO, WE CAN JUST WATCH THE MOVIE…” Blue chances a glance at Red and finds that his lover is looking down at his lap, his face glowing vividly. Classic also seems to be entranced with the vision of shy Red.

“... IS SOMETHING WRONG?”

  
  
  


“um.” Red whispers. He looks up at Blue, slouched in on himself, still unbelievably red. “... we _can_ if y-you want?”

_Stars_ if that tone of voice doesn’t get Blue hot every single time. Hopeful, inviting, and _so_ submissive. Blue wants to eat his taller datemate up.

Classic is quicker on the draw.

He leans over Red, using Red’s slouched position to make himself look bigger than the other. In one hand, he holds the lube, while in the other he cradles Red’s mandible. Blue watches, slightly stunned at the speed of how this all has progressed.

Red’s breathing gets deeper. His eye sockets lid, his red eye lights blipping into little hearts.

“so ready ~ don’t tell me you were thinking about this…” Classic’s grin is cruel as he uses the sharpened ends of his phalanges to scritch underneath Red’s chin. “hm? in between me and blue, getting all worked up thinking about the things we could do to you…?”

Red shudders and groans. Blue’s jaw drops. Usually it’s _him_ leading the scene, telling the others what to do, guiding them. As fun as ruining Classic is, though, maybe he should take the back seat on this one and see what happens…? Red sure seems into it.

So Blue settles back on the other side of the couch, watching with great interest.

“YOU LIKE THIS?” Blue teases Red. He’s rewarded with the sight of Red pushing his face into Classic’s shoulder to hide.

Classic sets the lube down next to him and uses his newly freed hand to reach behind Red and brush against the base of his feathered wings - a sensitive spot for the taller skeleton. The hand on Red’s mandible moves to slip under his shirt. Blue has to crane his neck to get a good angle on what’s happening.

“aw, don’t be quiet, angel. so? were you thinking about this?” Classic coos. It takes a little more fondling before Red gasps and nods his head shyly.

“naughty.” The blue toned skeleton purrs. “we were trying to make you feel better, but all you could think about was getting filled, huh? bet you couldn’t even focus on the movie. slut.”

Red whines. Blue’s magic coagulates into his pelvic cavity, pleading with him to take the familiar shape of his cock. He allows it to take form, his pants growing exponentially tighter. He risks palming it. Classic spares a glance up and sees Blue’s little problem. He gives the shorter a wink before turning back to Red.

Classic pushes him down so that he’s laying on his back, head right between Blue’s legs. He looks up at his shorter lover with a dazed expression. Red’s wings are splayed underneath him haphazardly. Blue ignores his own needs to smooth his phalanges through the soft material and pull them into what is a more comfortable position.

“POOR RED ~ “

“look at that.” Classic hums. “blue’s still being so good to you, touching you all nice.” He says this as he pulls off Red’s shorts, running his claws over the taller’s femurs just to watch the way Red trembles. “but you’re greedy, huh? yeah. you don’t want nice. you want _rough.”_

Red mewls in what might be disagreement, but it just comes out needy. 

Classic crawls over Red to wrestle the angel’s jacket and shirt off, ruining all of Blue’s hard work. But the small skeleton just gets right back to it, brushing again through Red’s feathers. This time, he makes sure to scritch at the base of Red’s wings with his own claws.

Their taller lover is now bare besides the collar he keeps for protection.

Red is a panting mess thanks to Classic’s rough movements, practically writhing between the two of them as Classic takes in his conquest. It’s apparently too much for the taller, because Red’s arms come up to hide his flushed skull from the two.

Classic leaves the issue for later. Instead, the demon reaches behind him for the lube and pops it open only to pour a generous amount onto his hand.

It means he’s about to tease Red - bone on bone contact feels good, but it can chafe. Unless Classic is going to ask Red to form his ecto body right now, he’ll need lube. Otherwise he’ll leave Red with scratches and rashes that push too far into the painful category the next morning. Blue finishes with petting Red’s wings and returns to stimulating himself with gentle caresses.

He wants to see where this will go before he starts working himself off. He’s nothing if not patient. Especially when it comes to the pleasure of his lovers.

Classic takes his handful of lube and descends on Red’s spine. The red toned skeleton arches and makes a beautiful noise as his lumbar vertebrae is pumped like a dick. His legs can’t stay still, they fly up to wrap around Classic’s hips.

“OH, DOES THAT FEEL NICE, SWEETHEART?” Blue asks. He grinds against his palm a little more purposefully.

It makes the lazy demon grin as he moves upwards, his free hand going to hold Red down by the neck while the lubed one fondles the underside of Red’s ribs.

“getting all nice and desperate?” Classic asks. Red can only make enthusiastic noises between his gasps and yelps. He’s always been sensitive… “gonna give me something to work with, angel?”

Red makes a loud gasp as he nods desperately.

The red glow is suddenly so much more prominent, shining brightly from where Red’s pelvis is aligned with Classic’s. He’s formed an ass and cunt, his ecto flesh stretching down from his hips his thighs. Blue’s mouth waters with the memory of what it’s like to sink his hands into that pudge, to taste it...

All at once, with resolve and cruelty that impresses Blue, Classic pulls away from their shared lover. He even grabs the legs around his waist to unwind them and pin them to the couch. Blue takes his lead and grabs Red’s arms from where they’ve gone to cover his eye sockets, pinning them on either side of his head.

Red is exposed and spread open to the two of them. Without Red pressed up against him, Blue can see that Classic’s own magic has formed in his shorts, evidenced by the blue glow emanating from them.

Red is shaking, panting.

“ah.. ah..” He moans shyly. Always so _shy_. At least, with the things that he wants. Never shy to please his lovers, though. Blue’s eye lights unknowingly shape into hearts as he remembers a few choice encounters. “t-touch me, please?”

Classic’s grin eases into a smirk as he surveys Red. He’s still holding him down by the legs, his claws digging into the bone of his tibia to leave little red marks that will stick around for at least a week.

“listen to yourself.” 

Red whines.

“aw, angel. don't mean it in a bad way… you sound… heheh _angelic_.” Blue has to groan at that one. He shoots Classic an unimpressed look. The other demon gives no mind. He’s stuck in whatever little fantasy he’s cooked up where he’s actually funny. “i wanna hear more, in fact. c’mon angel, beg.”

Red takes in a few shuddering breaths. Since he’s unable to cover his face, he does the next best thing and stares up at the ceiling so he doesn’t have to face his lovers. But Blue and Classic can see everything in his expression - the slight hesitation in his features before he lets out a breathy plea.

“p-please, please, i… i, ah, i w-want you to…”

Classic digs his phalanges in deeper while Blue begins to massage small circles into Red’s wrists where he’s holding them.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT?” Blue speaks up, tired of waiting silently. “WHAT DO YOU WANT CLASSIC TO DO TO YOU?”

Red’s slick drips between his thighs and down onto Vanilla’s poor couch. He’s trembling so hard that the sound of rattling bone is clear between the heavy breathing and panting in the room. Blue wants to stick his face in between Red’s thighs and eat the taller out until he’s screaming. If he focuses hard enough, he can still remember the taste and feeling on his tongue from the last time he treated himself to Red.

“h-him to… um…” Red lets out a long whine. “p-p-put it innn…?”

Classic is far more SOULess than Blue thought. Instead of obliging begging the monster, he only leans forward and puts his chin on Red’s newly formed stomach, running his hands up to hold Red’s thick hips down to continue restraining him.

“gotta be specific. you want my cock?”

Red gasps out a breathy noise that could have been a confirmation.

“mm…. yeah, you like that? my fat cock all up in you? thrusting into your slutty hole as you cry from how good it is?” Classic sounds like he’s _very_ into the idea. Blue can’t say it’s a bad one. His own erection has been formed for too long without enough stimulation. At this point, he’s ready to flip Red over and take him in front of Classic, throwing his little game to the wind.

… Red, however, is too embarrassed to reply, caught up in fantasy.

Classic makes a disappointed _tsk_ noise. “i guess not.” He pulls away completely yet _again_.

“w-what?!” Red cries. It’s desperate, breathy, and completely broken. His wings are spasming under his body, brushing against Blue’s legs, tickling them slightly.

“THAT _WAS_ A LITTLE MEAN, DARLING.” Blue tells the other as sternly as he can while still admiring Red’s neediness.

“you didn’t say yes, angel.” Classic shrugs with faux innocence. He bats his eye sockets up like Blue as if to say ‘ _you understand, right?’_

“gotta go with something else. what about my tongue? want me to taste you, angel? suck your pretty little pearl? make you cry?”

Red is quick not to let _this_ offer go to waste. His red hips work themselves in half-thrusts in his dazed lust.

“y-y-y-yes, ple-please, i-i w-w-want your t-t-t-ongue, pleeeaaasssse!”

“you got it, babe.” Finally, Classic’s seemingly endless patience runs out, and the demon flips Red over. Blue is slightly miffed by the lack of warning, but his reflexes allow him to release Red’s wrists before he accidentally sprains them.

Classic moves Red’s hips up so that the taller skeleton’s back is arched, his rib cage resting on the cushion.

“thanks for being patient, blue.” Classic breathes. The grin he gives Blue is apologetic and tired.

“YOU CAN’T SPELL PATIENCE WITHOUT AT LEAST ONE OF THE LETTERS IN ‘BLUE!”

Classic wheezes out a small laugh. He nudges Red’s backside. “treat blue real nice up there, ‘kay?”

Red nods his head against the cushions and looks up at Blue. His hands come up to steady themselves on Blue’s pelvis. Blue gently pries them away to remove his shorts and underwear before returning Red’s hands to their position on his illia. 

His cock bobs in front of Red’s face. Slowly, Red peeks his tongue out and gives the tip a cursory lick before taking the length in his mouth. He’s careful with his teeth, as always. Blue eases back into his seat. He watches Red with loving eye lights, small ripples of pleasure rolling up and down his body from the gentle attentions.

All at once, the stimulation doubles. VIbrations run up his magical flesh and into his pelvis, up Blue's vertebrata and into his skull, bringing bouts of pleasure with them Red is moaning - the cause is a very smug Classic, who has just licked a stripe down Red’s slit from behind him. He shows off the red slick that’s gathered on his appendage off to Blue, making an exaggerated noise of pleasure at its taste. Or maybe it’s not exaggerated - Red tastes like cinnamon and heaven.

Blue watches as his lover buries his face in Red’s backside and goes to town on their shared datemate.

The hand that’s not being used to hold red’s hips up is down in his shorts, jerking himself relentlessly. Red gives Blue the best he can while being eaten out so thoroughly, pushing himself into Classic's tongue, his grip only tightening on Blue’s hip bones.

The sounds are so _lewd._ From Classic's slurping, to the wet sound of his hand stroking himself, to Red’s own suckling noises as he pleasures Blue.

“THAT’S GOOD, RED… VERY GOOD…” He pants.

It’s too much for the tiny skeleton; his head lolls back, he stares at the ceiling, a gloved hand coming up to his mouth so he could bite down in an attempt to keep himself from floating away.

A particularly loud moan from Red - a sound that borders on a _scream_ more than anything, however, sends shock waves up Blue’s spine. He looks down to see that Red’s crying, drooling around the cock in his mouth. His entire body is shaking like a vibrator. Not a moment later his hips drop down onto the couch so he’s laying flat on his stomach.

Classic kneels above him, panting, face covered in red slick and so, _so_ smug. Blue watches as he jerks himself off a few more times before he comes all over Red’s back. “heh,” Classic pants, “you look good like this, angel.”

Said tired skeleton is doing his very best to continue the blowjob despite being quite _boneless_ for a skeleton. His jaw seems to be out of commission, so the taller skeleton is moving his tongue around the cock as best he can while slightly grazing those sharp teeth against the sensitive ecto flesh.

Classic relieves Red of his responsibilities by pulling him off of Blue’s dick by the collar, holding his face up. Blue gets the idea and strokes himself to completion, ejaculating all over Red’s dazed complexion. It drips down his nasal cavity, into his slightly parted mouth. Some might have gotten into his eye socket.

He really _does_ look good like this.

“you took it so well, angel.” Classic praises breathily.

Classic releases Red so he can flop down onto the couch, still panting heavily. The lazy demon lays himself over Red’s back, panting just as hard. He buries his face between Red’s fluffy wings.

Blue gives himself a moment to calm before he speaks up.

“RED NEEDS A BATH.” He tells the two. “AND YOU NEED TO WASH YOUR FACE, CLASSIC.”

“but red’s tired.” Classic replies in a small whine, nuzzling against Red’s right wing with a pout. “bath later.”

“I THINK RED CAN SPEAK FOR HIMSELF.” 

…. A loud snore comes from the datemate in question.

Blue groans while Classic snickers.

“bath later.” He says again. His voice is so unbelievably self-satisfied. If Blue wasn’t so out of it, he would give Classic a good demonstration on how to talk to his datemates. As it is, he can only roll his eye lights.

“BATH LATER.” Blue says grudgingly. Classic trills in victory before Blue speaks again. “BUT WE CAN STILL TOWEL THE TWO OF YOU DOWN. BE A DEAR, CLASSIC?”

It’s Classic’s turn to groan as he rolls off of Red and onto the floor. He lays there a little while. Blue makes an expectant ‘AHEM’ after a few moments. Classic finally pulls himself off of the floor at that.

“fine…”

As he leaves, Blue looks down at his snoozing lover.

He’s at least glad Red can rest well during his first night in this Universe, with it being his new home. And maybe Blue can get a full story of what exactly happened in the morning.

(He’s glad he brought the lube.)

//

The door known jiggles as Boss enters Vanilla's house. He's glad Vanilla had let him know where the spare key was, otherwise he would have probably had to have frozen his coccyx outside knocking and waiting for someone to answer the door. None of the lights are on, so he's fairly certain that wouldn't have been a fruitful endeavor, anyways.

Work had been long and monotonous, and there was an ever present tinge in Boss' SOUL that mourned the loss of his brother by his side in his universe that could only be remedied by a visit to the short angel. Luckily the machine didn't have set operation hours so Boss could visit Red any time of day or night, regardless of his rigged working hours. The tall demon attempts to be silent as he enters, not wanting to disturb the residents of the house.

When he enters the living room, he sees his brother wedged between his two demonic lovers, snoring soundly.

_AH._

He's glad they were able to console Red...

Boss wanders closer to tuck Red in better - the blanket on the three of them was slipping a little. As Boss pulls the blanket up to Red's chin, something hollow and plastic thunks on the ground. Boss crouches down and picks it up. It's a plastic bottle filled with a gel-like substance, hm... Boss flips it over to read the label.

_Nabstaton_ _Brand LubriCAN!_

The bottle falls from his grasp.

Nope nope nope nope.

Boss does _not_ need to know about his older brother's sex life. He stands back up, ready to postpone a visit until the morning when there isn't a bottle of lube on the floor, but shuffling on the couch catches his attention. Red is waking, sitting up. It causes the blanket to fall and Boss can see that Red is not wearing any clothes. Well, not a shirt, at least. The fabric was merciful enough to pool around his brother's pelvis and protect that from sight.

"boss?" Red grumbles tiredly.

"GO BACK TO BED, BROTHER." Boss says curtly. Red nods groggily and snuggles back into Classic. Boss breathes out a sigh of relief.

He moves to leave, not wanting to be around in case one of the others wake...

"... night, paps, love ya." Red says airily before his snores drift around the room once again.

Boss' embarrassed expression relaxes.

"LOVE YOU TOO, BROTHER."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boss bleaches his eye sockets, the end.

**Author's Note:**

> :D! next chapter is porn, are ya ready?
> 
> leave a comment if you'd like!
> 
> [here's my tumblr if you wanna drop by](https://beanniebenn.tumblr.com)


End file.
